


Freedoms Found

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, a bit of a power imbalance because of the vampire/human thing, but it is consentual, nothing too graphic, sapphic smut, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: PWP. Oneshot.A menstruating woman meets with a Rahabim whilst swimming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was spawned by these glorious tags from tyrannousstars.tumblr.com : #menstruating person goes swimming/wading/hangs out by water and has COPIOUS ORAL SEX WITH AT LEAST ONE RAHABIM  
> #is totally a Major P o rn Genre in nosgoth  
> The only way to get the thought out of my head was to get it on paper,so I decided to share it.

Katherine had always loved the water. The freedom it brought her was one of the few joys in a life of servitude and toil. Through the day, she worked in the fields, tending the crops which fed the city dwelling humans, who, in turn, fed the Dark Gods. She had never seen her vampiric gods, but still gave each day of her life in service to them. The nights, however, were her own.  
Once the smoke drowned sun slipped beneath the horizon, Katherine stopped her labouring and made her way towards the lake. This was her favourite time of day, when her work was done and she could finally be alone, free of all duties and expectations. The final rays of Nosgoth’s sun caught the crests of waves and bejewelled the dark waters with ephemeral bands of gold, winking out their brief existence in the dying light. There was beauty here, away from the slowly dying land. The Pillars’ corruption could not touch this place. Rivers would flow and the tides would turn without the aid of any mortal guardian. That thought gave her comfort as the crops’ yield decreased year on year, the knowledge that not all the world was dying.  
After making certain she was alone, Katherine began to disrobe, removing first her heavy boots and socks to stand barefoot on the sand. Next, her rough woollen dress was discarded by their side. Finally, she reached under her petticoat to remove the bloody rags beneath. With a sigh, she realised that she had bled through to the white fabric of her shift. Hopefully, the lakewater would take care of it.  
Katherine struck out from shore with a confident rhythm until the sounds from land were muted. Then she lay back and let the water soothe her aches and pains. It was peaceful out here. Soon enough, the cold would force her back, but for now she could simply be.  
*  
Since sunrise, Anahita had been hiding in a disused boatshed, safe from its malignant rays. Now, as the hateful orb set, she left her poor shelter in search of food.  
Immediately, she took to the lake, its waters running over blue-grey skin and making her feel whole once more. This was where she belonged, a place in Nosgoth which belonged only to her and her kin. Let the other clans have the lands across the empire, they could have no dominion here.  
After several minutes of twisting and arching gracefully in the water, she caught the smell of human blood upon the current. Turning easily, she swam towards its source.  
Barely two minutes of swimming brought her close to a human settlement and a pale figure lying in the water, from which the blood was emanating. A human woman, by her scent, and still living, looking like a ghost of some long drowned maid. This hunt would be more pleasant than she had thought.  
*  
Katherine’s peace was interrupted by a looming shape below the waterline. Moving slowly, she turned until she was treading water, facing the apparition which was moving steadily closer. Don’t make any sudden movements. Head towards shore. Whatever it is, you can’t outpace it, Katherine told herself as she tried to keep calm.  
All thoughts ceased when the creature broke the surface in front of her, revealing itself as a Rahabim. Katherine recognised her god instantly – no other race in Nosgoth could be so otherworldly or so beautiful. Moonlight shone silver off her grey skin and made her knife sharp teeth shine like stars, and she was looking at Katherine as a wolf watches a stray lamb. She was too far out for anyone to hear her screams, but unafraid. Whether her fate was to die or be reborn as one of the Dark Ones, she welcomed it. To be chosen by the gods was to be blessed. Katherine spread her arms in welcome for her sacrifice.  
*  
The mortal was even more beautiful this close. There was no pleasure greater than blood of the faithful, freely given. No pleasure save one. Anahita drew the mortal towards her and let her lips brush the other’s neck.  
“What is your name, fair one?” Cool breath against warm flesh and a careful nibble on an earlobe, and the mortal gave in to her completely.  
“Katherine,” came the response, half a gasp and half a whisper.  
The vampire made a pleased sound at the noises her gentle kisses and bites elicited in the other. “Anahita,” she murmured against the delicate skin. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and she was determined to find the source of it. First, she ran her hands and lips down the mortal – Katherine’s – arms; finding them unblemished, she proceeded to kiss the work roughened hands and suck on her fingers, tongue darting over old wounds and scars, but not the object of her search.  
Anahita released her hands and moved in closer, only to find those hands reaching behind her head to pull her into a kiss. The warmth of Katherine’s mouth after cool waters of the lake was a shock and it was the vampire’s turn to gasp as the kiss deepened. Anahita felt no shame as she melted into the mortal’s touch, but moved her arms downwards to rid her of her shift.  
After she had pulled the sodden cloth over Katherine’s head, Anahita felt hands move onto her own torso, cupping her breasts. Her evolution had long since done away her nipples, but it was difficult to suppress a moan as rough fingers slid over sensitive skin. Both women were naked in the water now, hands roaming one another’s skin, seeking out sensitive flesh, while their mouths never left each other.  
Eager to please her new lover, Anahita slowly started kissing her way across Katherine’s jaw, down her neck and between her breasts. Here, she paused to toy with sensitive nipples, erect from cold and arousal. Encouraged by Katherine’s squirms and moans, she continued downwards. The soft flesh of her stomach was also quite sensitive if her response was anything to go by. Finally, she reached her destination and pressed a kiss between Katherine’s legs. She brushed aside the dark hairs which tangled like seaweed and parted sensitive folds of flesh to lick between them.  
Ah, so this was where the blood was coming from. Anahita gave a brief, predatory smile and began to feed.  
Katherine squirmed in her grasp. The vampire was lapping at her menstrual blood, apparently getting as much pleasure from the act as Katherine herself. As she relaxed into the touch, Anahita delved her tongue in deeper. It was long and cool and so dexterous and Katherine was all but crying out in ecstasy. She was so close, but her lover’s skill was not quite enough to send her over the edge into orgasm.  
“Please,” she gasped, “outside… I mean- ah!”  
There is a connection that comes with shared blood and Anahita used it to give Katherine exactly what she wanted. Slightly regretting the loss of her blood on her tongue, she applied herself to her small, erect nub. The response was immediate and removed all thoughts of blood from her mind. Katherine bucked and writhed in her arms, head thrown back, screaming her name. A finger slid inside her and curled to rub against her walls and Katherine’s world collapsed in a moment of perfect pleasure.  
When she came back to herself, Anahita’s tongue was back inside, cleaning away all evidence of their encounter. She drew the vampire against her and placed a kiss upon her lips. They lay entwined together, allowing the current to carry them where it pleased, each caring for nothing in the world beyond the other, until Katherine began to shiver.  
Anahita swam swift and sure back to the little farmstead her love called home. In the darkness of the night, no one saw the two women walk in from the shore. No one saw the Dark God kiss a blanket swathed mortal or struggle to rekindle the dying fire in the hearth. There was no one to listen at the door to their whispered conversation to know what decision they made.  
*  
Katherine found her freedom, and to this day in the Lake of Tears there live two Rahabim. They belong to water and darkness and to each other. You need not fear them. They have all the world they want.


End file.
